Who Knew?
by moodiful819
Summary: Who knew you would mean so much to me? Who knew I was going to love you? Who knew you were going to love me back? Who knew you were going to die?


A lot of crappy things happen in life. Unrequited love, AIDS, cancer, loss, death. These past few years have sucked for me and I couldn't find a reason to cry, until I started really listening to the things around me. Music has been a big influence on me and here's one of the few songs to make me cry and hit home. It's Pink's Who Knew.

**And thank you to my BETA for pointing something out.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pink's song.

* * *

**

**Who Knew?  
**

_"You know forehead, in three years, he might not be beside you. Shinobi don't really have a great life expectancy and our kind shouldn't try for love. Trust me," Ino said as she popped a dango into her mouth and looked forlornly out the window at the cloudy sky, "It only leads to pain."_

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right_

Sakura woke up that morning and looked out her window. It was raining, she observed. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. She came out and dried herself off. She put on her black underwear and slipped into her black dress. She looked at her reflection and put shoulder-length hair into a messy bun. She glanced at the clock and donned a pair of black heels and grabbed her umbrella.

"_Sakura, you're beautiful. It doesn't matter what they say, they're just jealous of you. You're smart, strong, and the best kunoichi I know." he said with a smile. "And I mean it." _

_I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right_  


Opening the door of her apartment room, she went down the halls. She reached the stairwell and slowly descended them, the hollow echo of her heels clicking against the smooth tile bounced around her.

_If someone said: "Three years from now  
You'd be long gone."  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said "forever and ever"  
Who knew?_

"_Sakura, you aren't weak. I mean, you can punch me through 50 brick walls, right? You're strong in your own right and I love that about you. We all do."_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no_

She reached the bleak outside world. Looking to her left and right, she opened the black umbrella. The rain beat down steadily around her, her heels clicking a steady beat with the pouring rain. She saw Genma, who nodded at her. She did the same and went on her way. Genma sighed in disappointment at how her eyes changed from their vibrant, smiling green to a dull, listless, and empty green.

_"Sakura, don't be scared. I'm here now, so don't worry." he said, crushing her small body to his._

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

The buildings started to melt away into a lush green forest. Sakura kept walking deeper and deeper into the green. A wind blew across her face, the strands of hair moving with the cold wind that she couldn't feel.

_"Sakura, don't cry. Please don't. I'm helpless when you do and you know that." he said, wiping away a tear and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Show me that smile of yours. The one that tells me everything's alright." She smiled brightly at his words and he smiled back just as bright. "There, everything's alright now."_

_When someone said: "Count your blessings now  
For they're long gone."  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said "forever and ever"  
Who knew?_

She finally reached her destination. She stood at the foot of the memorial stone and glared at it spitefully. "Are you happy now?" she asked venomously. The wind blew fiercely. Her umbrella tugged to get away from her and she let it, not removing her gaze from it as it flew into the air and landed in the grass a few meters away. "You lied to me." she said as tears leaked from her eyes.

_"Sakura, we're going on this mission together and we'll get out of it together. I love you and I'll protect you with my life. I promise you." he said. He lowered his lips to hers and melded them to hers so softly, she started to cry."_

_Yeah, yeah_

Her legs wobbled and gave, her knees landing in the cold mud. "I can still remember what happened. Of course, I can't forget it. I see it every night." she laughed, the tears flowed slightly more now. 'Who knew?' she thought bitterly.

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you, my friend  
What happened?_

_"Sakura, run!" he screamed as he fended off the rogue cloud nin. "I-I can't. M-m-my l-l-legs." she stammered. The nin shoved the man off him and made his way towards the frozen girl. Sakura's eyes looked blankly as the man snickered. "I thought Konoha had sent it's best to fight me." He pulled his arm back and Sakura closed her eyes, waiting._

_The sound of flesh tearing flew through the air. Sakura opened her eyes and saw her teammate with an arm through his chest and the enemy with his head beside his foot. He ripped the arm away from his chest and walked towards his frozen teammate. "See, I told you I'd protect you." he said. Sakura nodded dumbly and looked up at him._

_Suddenly, he started to cough and fell to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she noticed he was coughing blood. She clambered to his side. He raised his hand to smooth back a hair that had fallen astray. "That's better." he said smiling. Sakura desperately tried to hold back her tears as she held his hand to her face. He gently stroked her face with his thumb. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. "Sakura, remember that I always loved you and always will. I'll always be with you." His eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open. His breathing became labored, then it stopped. His eyes stayed closed and his breathing had stopped. He was cold. Water fell on his calm face at a steady rate, but she couldn't tell if it was the sky's tears or her own._

_If someone said: "Three years from now  
You'd be long gone."  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong  
And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?_

No one could've guessed. No one could've known. "If only I had enough chakra left!" she cried as she fell to her hands. She threw herself against the memorial and sobbed against it. "Why?! Why'd you leave me here alone?! I loved you too and you left me alone. You can't comfort me anymore! You can't protect me anymore! You can't even be with me anymore." she said.

_My darling, my darling  
Who knew?  
My darling, I miss you  
My darling, who knew?

* * *

_

"Sakura!" screamed Sasuke as he threw his umbrella away and ran towards her. His scream fell on deaf ears as she continued to sob and trace the new name on the stone. He dropped to his knees and hugged her body to his. She buried her face into his suit as he rubbed comforting circles into her back. He already knew why she was crying. The man she trusted was on there. The man she loved was on that stone. He stared forlornly at the gray stone and its newest addition.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Who knew?_


End file.
